


Futile Cruise

by Estirose, tptigger



Series: Building Family [16]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter and Cam cruise for girls. Missing scene from Storm Before the Calm, part 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futile Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are the property of BVE and Village Roadshow. No copyright infringement intended.

Hunter frowned as he and Cam headed away from the group towards the tents of the midway-like area for the action games. Why on Earth did Cam want to cruise for girls? He _had_ a girl.

"You sure you want to be doing this?" Hunter asked, throwing an arm around Cam's shoulders. "I mean, what about Trini?"

"What about her?" Cam snapped, pushing Hunter's arm away.

Hunter frowned, studying Cam carefully. "Don't you think she'll be upset that you're cruising for other girls."

"I don't think she'll care," Cam said, cooly studying the crowd, as if to avoid Hunter's gaze. "She's gonna dump me anyway."

"What makes you say that?" Hunter asked. Where had he gotten the idea? Last time Hunter had seen the two of them together, they'd seemed like the perfect couple.

"She's seeing an 'old friend'," Cam told him flatly.

"What, you think that won't be you and Tori in a couple of years?" Hunter asked, trying to steer Cam towards the more exciting stuff.

Cam rolled his eyes. "Sister-in-law's a little different." He allowed himself to be lead towards the sports merchandise tables.

Hunter blushed at the thought of Blake and Tori getting married. "But you sure you're doing the right thing? I mean, girls that go to action games aren't usually your type. Trini's your type."

"Hunter, how many times to I have to tell you to mind your own business?" Cam asked, fixing Hunter with the sort of glare usually reserved for when one of his teammates had messed up his computers.

"I think Blake's over 5,000 and it hasn't gotten through to me yet," Hunter said cheekily. If Cam was going to try to intimidate him with *that* it wasn't going to work.

"Your skull's too thick." Cam gently smacked Hunter upside the head.

"Yeah, and I like Trini. She's nice. You sure you're not CyberCam?" Hunter studied his brother carefully--this really was odd behavior for him.

Cam glared at him. "I am NOT CyberCam. If CyberCam tried to leave Ninja Ops without my knowledge, all your morphers would get beamed a recorded warning message."

"Not if he disabled it," Hunter said, pointing that fact out. "Okay, if you're determined to get in trouble with Trini, I won't stop you."

"Thank you," Cam said, giving the other Ranger a sarcastic, shallow bow.

Hunter headed towards a group.

"What are you doing, Hunter?" Cam asked, mystified.

"I'm gonna go talk to that cute girl," Hunter said confidently. "She's got a friend. You coming?"

"I'm coming." Cam hesitated for a moment, then a resolved look formed on his face and he followed Hunter to the booth where the two girls were looking at Moto X gear.

"Hi, there," Hunter said with a grin, leaning one hand on a table.

The girl glanced up at Hunter, rolled her eyes, and returned to the selection of motocross gloves in front of her.

Hunter winked at Cam, smiling roguishly. "I'm Hunter Bradley, this my brother Cam."

"Oh." The girl didn't bother to look up.

Hunter glanced back at Cam, a little unsettled. That always got him a curious question when he and Blake went cruising.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else," the girl's friend said to her, grabbing her arm. "They don't have a good selection here."

The two left, one of them continuing to glare at Hunter and Cam.

"Smooth, Hunter," Cam said, looking at the departing girls.

"Usually that works with Blake," Hunter said, nonplused.

"Anything works on Blake," Cam reminded him. "Blake is too cute for words."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "And this came from where?"

"That's what Tori says," Cam deadpanned.

Hunter laughed. "Well, yeah, but that's *Tori*. She's biased."

"Let's try those girls in that sports jewelry booth," Cam said with a shrug.

Hunter eyed Cam skeptically. "Okay."

"Or, oh master of cruising, where do you want to try next?" Cam crossed his arms, as if daring Hunter to contradict him.

"The booth is fine, dude," Hunter said nonchalantly.

Cam raised his eyebrows and motioned for Hunter to go first.

Hunter sighed, but went. It was cramping his style, a little, having to look after Cam. Cam hadn't even said hi to the last pair of girls. He wasn't going to even try, was he?

Of course not, Hunter decided. His 'big' brother still had it bad for Trini.

And he didn't even know it. Instead, he was trying to... do something. Hunter approached the booth with a grin. Let Cam see an expert do it.

"Hi there," Hunter said, smiling at the girls working the booth. At least he could show his big brother what he was good at.

"Hi," the girl said, in a cheerful salesperson's tone. She was overdoing it, even. At least she was cute. She had freckles.

Hunter pondered the point of flirting with girls being paid to be there. They _had_ to be nice to him. Oh well.

"Hi, I'm Hunter, this is my brother, Cam."

Cam shook his head in amusement.

"Say hi, Cam," Hunter prompted, shoving him gently.

"Hi," Cam said, smiling wickedly. "I'm looking for some jewelry for a friend of mine."

Hunter shook his head, covering his eyes with his hand. Cam's heart so wasn't in this. Hunter dropped his hand, wondering if Trini liked sports jewelry--and if that was actually who it was for. He knew one thing: Cam wouldn't wear any of that stuff himself.

"What kind?" the girl asked, more interested in Cam than Hunter. Obviously, she spotted a sale.

"Do you have anything that's mostly yellow?" Cam asked shifting uncomfortably.

The girl started showing Cam bracelets.

Hunter hid his mouth with his hand so Cam wouldn't see him laughing. Her Cam was, trying to do something that would get his girlfriend back for upsetting him, and he was looking for jewelry for her. Cam really needed to buy a clue.

After a while, Cam shook his head. "Thank you, but I don't see anything here. Thanks for showing me, though."

"You're welcome," the girl said cheerfully, though less cheerfully. "And you?" she asked Hunter.

"He's not interested in anything," Cam said, dragging Hunter off.

Once they stopped, Hunter said, "Very smooth, Cam, I'll have to borrow your moves sometime."

Cam rolled his eyes. "I don't think I'm cut out for this."

"Maybe there's a reason for that, bro," Hunter said. "One, I'm experienced. Two, you're not."

Cam sighed. "Okay, I'll watch you."

Hunter sighed, heading for another booth. Maybe Cam would get Trini back into his system, and fast.

The End


End file.
